Aurum
"Beckoned by destruction and corruption, the Aurum are born from, and return to, nothing. They travel the galaxy to swallow up the sky, land and sea." -Book of Divine Prophecy, chapter 84, section 3- As said by Pyrrhon The Aurum (オーラム　''o-ramu'') are a species of aliens in Kid Icarus: Uprising not allied with any other god or goddess. Though their actual names cannot be fully pronounced, Palutena revealed she took the liberty with how to call them. Pyrrhon knows a lot about them. Origin As Pyrrhon revealed, the Aurum are born from and return to nothing. They travel across the galaxy to swallow the land, air, and seas. They are also beckoned by corruption. The Aurum invasion mostly came to Earth due to the war between Palutena, Viridi, and Hades. However, Viridi states that she doesn't remember this passage from the Book of Divine Prophecy, making it likely that Pyrrhon summoned the Aurum himself and was using it as a cover. However, it is apparent that the Aurum have successfully taken other planets for their own, as their vast island bases and hives imply. Appearance The Aurum vary in appearance. The majority resemble white geometric shapes with various features, with the most basic form to be a white triangular drone Aurum called a Tribyte. It could be said they look a lot like computer programs, and act in very stable, methodical fashions. None appear to look alive, except for the Zaurum. Some Underworld and Forces of Nature enemies are also copied by the Aurum, like the Aurum Monoeye. They have the typical white and green of the Aurum Tribytes. Also, when Pyrrhon joins and takes over the Aurum temporarily, they change their green staic to red to reflect his power. Aurum Hive The Aurum Hive is made of high intelligent machines and are quite massive in numbers. They begin to easily plague levels and force all other armies to form a temporary alliance against it. Within the Hives, the Aurum begin their process of building new troops and ships, as well as copying anything they loot from the planet. the Hive itself is spherical in shape, and has a protective fleet and a group of floating islands surrounding it. Each Hive has a generator that causes it to run and operate. Destroying this generator will cause the destruction of the hive and anything within blast radius of the resulting expolsion. To enter a Hive to do this is very difficult, as there are one-way force-fields for the ships to exit from, and everywhere else is inpenetrable. According to the idol, Pit is the very first person to ever enter and destroy an Aurum Hive. Nature and Goals The Aurum have one uniform aim, stemmed from the Aurum brain itself; to consume and be all. From Pyrrhon's dialogue when possessed by the Aurum Brain, their single-minded desire to achieve this task is shown. Viridi does comment that they follow the same pattern as living things, but they are far too unnatural and destructive. The Aurum have no need for morality. They don't even have any individuality of any sort. So they can wreck havoc and choas in their crusade without conscience or hesitation. Needless to say, the Aurum are unnecessarily detrimental. In Chapter 15, they are ransacking the earth, pulling up entire chunks of land via anti-gravity beams to create their bases, regardless of the inhabitants of the earth. To further emphasis their destructive nature, the Aurum are literally drawn to the "flame of battle." Palutena describse them as "hungry moths", aptly describing their affinity for ruination and their helpless urge to plunder. As a "race" (using the loosest term of the word), the Aurum act much like bees. Viridi and Palutena even describe them as such in-game, although Hades has a point when he calls them "locusts". Aurum are highly structured and each unit purely acts for the benifit of the populace. From their bases, individual Aurum drones go out to purge, plunder and capture anything they come across, before returning them to the Hives. There, they convert the material to suit their needs, using assimilation to achieve their goal as becoming all that is. They even copy any living beings they come across to further this end. Skuttlers, Miks, Pips and Fire Wyrms are just a few examples of enemies cloned by the Aurum to take the planet for their own. This is their sole purpose, and to be fair, they are pretty faithful to their cause. Kid Icarus: Uprising Created from nothing, the Aurum conquered various worlds and harvest their resources and life forms to improve themselves with each conquest. Apparently attracted to wherever destruction and corruption are found, the Aurum arrive to Pit's world, drawn by the war among the gods. The arrival of Pyrrhon holds the initial invasion force at bay while Pit fights his way in and destroys the Aurum Core. However, as the other deities and Pit fall back, Pyrrhon remains to hold off the reinforcement fleet. With the gods setting up a temporary ceasefire to deal with the invaders, Pit goes to the Aurum Hive to destroy its generator and have the entire battle station implode on itself. By that time, the Aurum have capture many of Hades's and Viridi's forces and created Aurum copies of them. During the final battle with the Aurum, Pyrrhon betrays the others by fusing into the Aurum Brain to obtain its power for his own agenda. As a result, the Aurum turned crimson in color as Pyrrhon uses them to attack the other Gods. However, the Aurum Brain soon takes control of Pyrrhon's mind before Pit destroys it and Pyrrhon uses the last of his power to jetison the remaining Aurum Hive to the other side of the galaxy. Whilst the Aurum are defeated, the Chaos Kin is able to reproduce the minor Aurum foes during the fight against it in Chapter 21: The Chaos Vortex, having apparently looked into Palutena and Pit's memories. Trivia *The Aurum appear to be based on a semi-common concept of aliens that assimilate or imitate other races. They share this as well as their "digital" theme with the Aparoids from Star Fox games. *All of the Aurum bosses are completely stationary, relying soley on allies and defenses to attack. *'Aurum' is the Latin word for Gold. *Later on, during the second phase of attacks against the Chaos Kin, several Aurum are created that move similarly to how an LCD would work - switching positions with no in-between state. Pit even remarks, "those Aurum are doing a great Game & Watch impression" - with Viridi calling Pit a "nerd". **Pit and Mr Game & Watch both met in Super Smash Bros Brawl. **The Aurum troop tribyte has a triforce mark on his back **As mentioned in the Aurum Mik idol, the aurum need to capture objects in order to replicate them. Category:Aliens Category:Enemies Category:Uprising enemies Category:Bosses Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Villains Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Armies Category:Army Category:Aurum Army